


A Father's Mistake

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer deserves an apology, One Shot, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Lucifer deserves a better apology from the father who rejected him.





	

It has been a long day, the Winchesters and God and Lucifer and numerous witches, demons and angels have just locked Amara away, maybe not for good but at least for a couple of years, long enough to prepare everyone for her next return. The fate of the world basically lies on Sam Winchester to maintain his kind heart and good nature, and as daunting as that task seems to be right now, the team just wants to head home and forget everything so they can rest.

God takes the Winchesters and his son back to the bunker. Immediately upon arrival, Dean declares his intention to sleep until next Tuesday. Sam agrees, and quietly follows his brother to their bedrooms.

Lucifer, on the other hand, remains in the war room with God, who is seated at one end of the table with his chin resting on his palms. He looks pensive, either due to tiredness or regret. Lucifer doubts his father can feel tired, so he assumes his father is just sad.

Amara had pleaded and cried for her brother to spare her from her torturous prison. Lucifer can relate, since he knows how horrible God's prisons are. Each one is designed to mess with your head, to weaken you, and effectively destroy your essence.

Lucifer managed to fight off the effects of his own prison and maintain his sanity.

His brother Michael, however, could not.

Though as much as Lucifer sympathizes with Amara, he cannot feel sorry for her. Unlike her, he can control his destructive nature and accept that God's creations have a right to exist. Amara wants to allow only her brother to live, while all other life forms must perish. It is because of this mindset that Lucifer sees her only as an enemy.

With the exception of humans, Lucifer loves all of God's creations. He accepts their rightful place in this world, so locking Amara away was the right decision.

God, on the other hand, seems to be doubting that.

"Dad." Lucifer calls, and is surprised when God flinches.

He composes himself quickly.

"Yes, son?"

He responds with a calm voice, though Lucifer can see sadness in his bright, blue eyes. Lucifer hates it. It makes him wonder if God ever felt sorry for _him_. He has long convinced himself that God never cared.

The owner of his vessel insists that he did.

Lucifer doesn't believe him.

The archangel sits himself next to his father, and looks at him dead in the eye.

"I think you should stop pretending to be the sentimental type. It's not like you really care about aunt Amara."

God looks offended.

"I do care." He argues. "Do not believe I made this decision with any sort of joy, son. Amara is my sister, and I hate myself for having done this to her, but we all know it was inevitable, and I accept that."

Lucifer doesn't like the answer. God _doesn't_ care, about anyone, Lucifer had spent years teaching himself that. What God just told him is a lie. A big fat lie.

"No, you don't."

God sighs. "And why do you say that?"

It takes a good amount of self-control not to knock the chair over and stand up so he can tower over the man.

" _Because_ ," Lucifer grits his teeth. "You did not care about me. I was your son. You may have apologized but I am sure you took pleasure in throwing me away over one small opinion." Lucifer cuts his father off when the man appears to speak. "I loved your creations, I loved my siblings and I loved you, most of all, but no. You chose favorites and cast me out. You could have at least given me a shorter sentence, and don't give me that nonsense about an early Apocalypse. The whole thing was set up by you, the seals on my prison cell, the scriptures. **Everything**. You think I was dangerous? How about you and your foolish attempts to look loving?"

Lucifer inhales deeply. It's a long rant, but he feels better after finally letting it all out. God had abandoned him and everyone who ticked him off in the slightest, yet people treat Lucifer as the moody one, the one with the bad temper. It's true that he threw a tantrum at God earlier today, but it's not like God deserves a submissive, compliant son.

Lucifer was betrayed by his own father, and in turn, by his own brethren. Michael may have realized his mistake, but his sanity gave out before they could properly reconcile. Lucifer blames that loss on God too.

So much bad in Lucifer's life is God's fault. How can one tiny apology fix it all--

"I'm sorry."

Lucifer looks up, and sees God staring at him, directly at him, with tear-filled eyes and with words that hold so much more meaning than his previous apology. Lucifer is speechless.

Castiel is too.

Then, unlike the man he had grown accustomed to and learned to hate, God shifts his chair and brings his arms around his son and pulls him into a tight hug. Lucifer's body freezes. He cannot believe this is happening. Never in his life had God hugged him before, only Michael.

Like Michael, God feels warm, so wonderfully warm and his sobs - _actual_ sobs - make Lucifer's heart ache.

"I love you, son."

God confesses, his fingers gently stroking Lucifer's dark hair. Lucifer doesn't want to believe that all it took was a loud complaint for God to behave like this, but then a tear drops onto his sleeve and Lucifer realizes maybe God does care. Castiel summarizes that before he was selfish, like Amara had claimed, but now he's not.

Now, God just wants to make amends.

"I love you, so so much."

God adds, and Lucifer decides to bury his face in his father's neck and just stay there, neither showing acceptance nor rejection and God seems okay with that. He just sobs and caresses his son and says gentle words of love and care. Lucifer can't deny how good it feels to be in this position, how tempted he is to just press up against his father and cling to that warmth and affection he's yearned for so many years.

"Forgive me, please."

Lucifer smiles, he feels he can acknowledge this apology, since he can hear the sincerity in God's voice.

Another tear lands on Lucifer, followed by a few more, and each one is proof that God is being honest and that he does regret his actions. He behaved too much like a wrathful deity when he should have been a caring father, the one thing he never got to be for Lucifer until this point.

 _This_ is the apology Lucifer wants, the apology he deserves. Castiel agrees with him too. It's similar to what Michael gave, before he lost his sanity, and combining the two makes Lucifer feel so much happier. He thinks he's ready to forgive.

He may never be able to reclaim those lost years, but at least he has this.

A loving father.

"I love you too, dad." Lucifer says. 

 


End file.
